MineZ
by hunter049
Summary: Steve and John are just two miners. But when strange events start happening around them and their lives are thrown into peril, what are two miners to do?
1. Two Simple Miners

**Minecraft is owned by Notch, his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies.**

**My friend Zing recently showed me an amazing trailer for a new game coming out in 2014, Dying Light. I really recommend watching the trailer over taking my word for it. It's so cool!**

**Anyways, that plus MineZ plus just loving zombies made me want to write this. Also, I'm working on another fanfic that I'll post, in another base about zombies, Left 4 Dead.**

**I love the idea of zombies, either undead or infected. However, it better be biological or there's a high chance I won't like it. None of that voodoo, magical necromancer bull.**

**So I hope you enjoy yourself and pardon me for the long author's note.**

* * *

Steve yawned. He had been working hard in the mine for hours, and rested his trusty pick next to him in the employee break room on the surface. He was covered in coal dust, but happy to be able to rest his aching muscles.

He pulled up a chair and laid his head on the table. Soon, snores could be heard outside...

"Steve... Steve... Steve!" A voice woke Steve up from his slumber. He wiped his eyes and looked up at his pal. Steve nodded sleepily at John. The fellow miner was covered in dusty black soot.

"Steve, boss said that we should go home. Apparently there's a bug going around, real strong. The higher ups don't want us getting sick." John helped Steve up to get Steve's blood rushing a bit.

"Alright. Steve replied, "Thanks. I'l grab my pick and get going home."

John shook his head. "It's dark out, and with some rumors of crazy people going around, we should head home together for safety. After all, we're roommates."

Steve nodded, complying with anything that would get him home faster.

* * *

The two men carried their picks as they returned home, tired. They entered the most rural parts of the city, but at least overhead, glowstone lamps lit them up.

Out of the shadows, someone shambled out. It was a woman, and she cradled her arm as she hobbled along on a bleeding leg. They ran up to her, and she fell into Steve's arms.

"Was walking home... man comes up and bites me... so weak... hospital bad..." She slumped in Steve's arms, and he threw her carefully over his shoulder. His muscles moaned in protest.

"Come on, John. We have to get her to the hospital." Steve walked faster, and eventually they entered the hospital lot.

Steve had moved the woman from his shoulder to in his arms, bridal style. He looked down at her. The woman seemed deathly pale, and now Steve saw a bloody bite mark on her arm.

John opened the door, and the two miners placed the woman in better care. They were going out the doors and the nurses rushed her to the doors leading into the building when she shook.

Steve and John looked back, and saw as she sat up. One nurse spoke up.

"Ma'am, you have to lie-" That was as far as he got before the woman bit down on his neck. He screamed and backpedaled, and the woman was restrained. Over the intercom, frantic voices resonated through the room.

"Help!"

"Get off!"

"Patient gone hostile!"

"Need backup!"

Steve and John looked at each other. A guard dressed in a black uniform looked at them. "Please help us, we're being overwhelmed. Come with me!"

The two miners left their picks with the receptionist and rushed off with the guard into the hospital.

* * *

**What's going on? You probably already know, since it's rather obvious. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. One Interesting Guard

**Of course I don't own Minecraft. Notch does, along with his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies.**

**So I don't know how well this thing is doing, or if it'll do well. All I can do is hope. But I don't write for the publicity (although I admit it's a nice perk), I write because I want to. It helps to clear my head.**

* * *

Steve and John stayed right on the guard's tail as they ran to where the signal was most frantic. It had been a mini waiting room, for visitors and such who wanted to take a rest but didn't want to disturb anyone.

Now, with the people inside pushing to get out and a guard pushing against the door to keep them in, it was pure mayhem. The guard holding the door shut looked to them for help, and soon all four pushed.

The door shut firmly, and the second guard locked it. Reality crashed into the miner pair.

Steve asked, "Why the _Nether _are we locking people in?" He glared at the second guard.

The first guard ran his hand through his hair. "I think we have a moment of peace. Name's Thomas, and that's Jamie."

Steve nodded. "Answer my question."

Thomas sighed. "This is classified information, but at this point I think it'd be worse to _not_ tell you. Look, there's been a 'flu' going around, right? Really aggressive?"

Both miners nodded. Jamie stayed on the door, ready to ram against it again. Thomas continued.

"It's not a flu. All I know is, the people infected attack the healthy ones, like rabies or something. But I overheard a doctor tell another doctor that this is big. A pandemic."

He looked around before continuing. "And the officials are saying to hush and repeat that it's just a little bug going around. It's not."

Then banging came from the door. Jamie pushed against the door with his shoulder, then an arm smashed through the wood. It scrambled around and grabbed Jamie's suit. Jamie was being pulled in, and more arms were getting through.

Thomas ran and freed Jamie, before the entire door collapsed. A dozen people were behind the door, but with vacant yet hungry looks.

Jamie grabbed the nearest intercom and said, "Infected breach! Need back-" That was as far as he got before one infected grabbed him and pulled him into the horde.

Thomas gaped as they all hunched over him and seemed to eat him as Jamie screamed, biting him everywhere. He pulled out his gun, a small pistol.

"Get back, get back!" He said to both healthy and infected. The miners stepped back a few steps as Thomas opened fire at one infected who seemed to have his fill.

Shots entered his stomach, and a few even pierced through his chest. With his last bullet for that clip, he dropped the infected with another shot to the torso.

The rest of the infected finished up, looked at the remaining three with bloody grins, and ran for them.

"They can run?" Steve asked, before John interrupted by pulling both Steve and Thomas back into a run for their lives.

The three ran as Thomas reloaded. They locked the main doors of the lobby as they reached the receptionist.

"May I help you?" She asked. Steve reached over and grabbed their picks.

"Help us by getting the Nether home and locking your door. Hide. Make no noise." The receptionist was about to argue when Thomas pointed the gun at her.

"Miss, if you don't get home right now, those people will kill you. So go home _now_." He emphasized this with a nod of his gun, and she grabbed her purse and left.

He fired a shot into the ceiling, yelling, "That goes for everyone!"

Everyone else in the lobby left.

Steve tightened his grip on his pick. "That door won't hold them for long."

John, a man of few words, simply nodded as the doors broke apart, and the infected were inside. Thomas ducked behind the reception desk and started to fire off rounds.

This distracted a few infected, but as they dispersed all three were thrown into battle.

Steve killed one right off the bat with a swing to the head. John hooked one infected and swung him into another about to get Thomas. Then he swung down into another infected's skull, killing it.

Soon the dozen infected were dealt with, and the tired three trudged out the door. As they were outside, they heard screams from all floors.

Steve was about to rush back in, when John hooked the pick gently around him. "No. Can't save them all, Steve."

Thomas sadly nodded in agreement.

Steve said, "We have to warn everyone!" John turned Steve to look at the city.

Smoke plumed everywhere, high above the skyline. Shots were being fired off in the city, and they could sense pure chaos in the air. Steve shook his head, and asked Thomas something.

"What's with that thing?"

Thomas explained. "They're like bows in that they're ranged weapons. I come from Tekkit City. There's a lot more there than here, but I prefer here. Nice and simple, no overcomplicated gadgets. This gun holds bullets. They're like little arrows in a compartment that I fit into the gun. When I pull the trigger, it fires."

John stuck his tongue out. "Bows are better. Cooler, too."

Steve examined the gun. "Might be handy though. And if those are the ones we're going to encounter everywhere, we're going to need better weapons than these." He shook his pick.

A mini radio on Thomas's suit blurted out a message. "Attention Tekkit Personnel! Pickup spot at Diamond Towers Hotel roof. Healthy survivors permitted."

Steve looked puzzled. "Survivors?"

Thomas nodded. "This bug is deadly, and any infected will become as hostile as the ones we just fought. So survivors are the only ones we want. Unless some scientists want a specimen to study. Now, they'll be picking us up in a plane, likely."

The miners gave Thomas a blank look. "They're like really big minecarts that fly."

Steve nodded. "Alright then. To Diamond Towers."

* * *

**Will the three survive long enough to make it to the rescue spot? Or will they be ripped limb from limb before that? Hope you liked it, and this was Hunter.**


	3. One Detour

**I don't own Minecraft. Really. Notch does, along with his partners, Mojang, and affiliate companies.**

**Our three survivors now have a target location: Diamond Towers hotel.**

* * *

Steve said, "But there is just one problem."

Thomas walked on and looked back with a questioning look. "What?"

"Diamond Towers is at the center of the city. That's where most houses and apartments are as well. So the farther we go into the city, the more infected we'll encounter."

John nodded and rested his pick on his foot. Thomas shrugged. "Well, then we'll have to be careful."

Steve asked, "How many bullets do you have left?"

"A few clips of 15."

"Alright then." John said, and pointed to the city. "Let's go."

* * *

The thee followed the dusty path back to the more populated part of Emerald City. Thomas asked, "Any police stations?"

Steve nodded. "There are a few all across the city. In fact, I think one is nearby. Why?"

"Tekkit City sent a few officers with stuff like I have over here. Just to make sure our sister city wasn't in need. Turns out, there couldn't have been a better time."

"I see. Think if we get there we can grab some stuff?"

Thomas nodded. John took out a map from his pocket.

"Here." John pointed to where they were. Then he dragged his finger to the police station nearest them. Steve looked at the distance.

"We could get there by midday, since the sun is rising right now. From there we'd get to the hotel by midnight."

Thomas said, "So it'll take nearly 24 hours to get to the center of the city?"

Steve shook his head. "I'm also inputting a bit of sleep and a few obstacles."

"What obstacles?"

"The fact that there was a parade planned today."

"Great. So there will be even _more _infected around there. Well, no way around getting to the station. It's essential. Without those weapons and such, we won't make it there in good shape. Or maybe at all."

* * *

They were only a few minutes away from the station when the horde showed signs of itself.

Thomas signaled for them to duck down, and he fitted a tube over the gun.

"What's that?" Steve whispered.

"A silencer. It makes a gun's noise quieter." He shot at a single zombie, but missed. Steve shook his head.

"Not by much."

"True, but they'll have more trouble finding where the noise came from." Thomas fired again, and the zombie crumpled after a head shot.

"Weird, it took more bullets last time."

John simply said, "Head shot."

Thomas nodded and fired at another zombie. They made their way, cover to cover, until Steve gasped.

They could see the full brunt of the parade horde, and it wasn't pretty. Along the rails, tons of infected walked around. No one had been exempted, not even children.

Then they heard a yell. A faint, "Over here!"

Steve turned to see a small shop with a black uniformed man. He was waving at them, and seemed healthy.

"Hey, Thomas, that one of your buddies?" Steve asked.

"I think so." Then his mini radio crackled to life.

"Hey, Guard 16. I kinda need your help."

"You the same guy who was waving at us from a shop rooftop?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. I'm stuck up here. Look, there's a parade float somewhere along the parade road. If you can activate and stop it near the store, I can give you guys supplies in exchange for you getting me the Nether off this roof."

Steve cut in, using Thomas's radio. "Why do you want to get off? You're safe up there."

"I know. But I can't rest easy knowing there are people who are still in danger. I need to get off safely, because I won't be much help dead."

Thomas replied, "OK. We'll help you."

* * *

The three survivors on ground level skirted the horde, picking off any infected that might give away their position.

Around the corner was the parade float, a giant skeleton head. It was flat at the top, and the lever was on the side. They walked over to the entering section.

"Alright then, time to drive." Thomas said happily.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"This float was made by a Tekkit float maker. So it's powered by coal, and it needs to be driven around. The lever will turn on the music and the engine."

Steve pulled the lever, then asked, "Wait. Music?"

The engine roared to life, and cheery music blared from the speakers.

A massive collective moan cut through both the music and air. It was undead, and the three ground level survivors paled.

* * *

**A massive horde just got alerted, and these guys are doing it in hopes that they actually get something out of it. Will they? Read the next chapter. I hope you liked this one.**


End file.
